


Say Yes | Jihan

by Bbyjihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Documentaries, M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbyjihan/pseuds/Bbyjihan
Summary: November 26 | 2017 | 3:11pm"I love you Jeonghan, please wait for me another day."-In which Jicheol find a camera from the last couple that lived in the house there moving in





	1. Prologue

_November 26, 2019_

"ChEoL-" Jihoon screeched, just from that the said person came running into the bedroom panicked.

"wHAt's wRoNg?" Tripping over himself, he fell face first onto the floor. Still, that did not stop him. He quickly sprung up to his feet, meeting a pouting Jihoon. "Babe?"

"Can you please help me, I can't reach that box in the far back. Stupid height.." He mumbled the last part. Seungcheol sighed in relief once he found out that Jihoon was fine. With the reassurance, he smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you got hurt or something," he gladly took down the box. "Is this the only one left?" Jihoon just nodded "It's so dusty, it seems old...what if there's something valuable in it-"

"Seungcheol, they would have taken it with them if it was precious to them." He glared at the male "Though I'm still curious to what's inside it-"

"What's stopping you?" 

"Nothing."

"I'm getting the box cutter!" He ran back out to later come back with the box cutter in his hand. "Let's open this baby up!" From a single cut, the boards that were once closed reopened. Seungcheol's enthusiasm faded once he saw that the 'special thing' was just a camera. A kind of old one.

Jihoon snorted "Well then, at least it's a good camera" He reached out to grab it to see a tiny letter attached to it. He glared up to see Seungcheol nod as if to say he approved of him reading the letter. Clearing his throat, he opened the letter reading it out.

_"Dear Future Couple (or person),_

_Please don't throw this or the camera away. At the end, please give the camera and the letter to our son. If you decide to throw it away then that's on you. Have a great day, year, life, eternity even._

_Sincerely, Hong Jisoo"_

"That's all?" Seungcheol looked over Jihoon's shoulder to confirm that was really all it was. "Nah, we should throw it away." 

Jihoon began to protest. "What if this Jisoo guy never gets the camera. It sounds like it's really important." Casting his head down, he muttered under his breath, "I'll even do aegyo for you."

"I heard that!"

Jihoon sighed, he started doing gwiyomi. Almost at the end Seungcheol yelled, "oKaY wE wOn'T tHrOw tHe cAmErA aWaY. I cAn'T hAndLE thE cUtEnEsS" Jihoon started laughing after Cheol finished yelling. 

"yAyyYyyy, wait, do we have time to see this?"

"Everything's inside the house already so we should be set." Snatching the camera, Jihoon started sprinting to the living room where the couch and TV were already set up.

"Is the TV connected?" he asked Seungcheol as he entered the living room.

"Yup! I inserted it while you were in the bedroom."

"Sweet!" Jihoon had a camera like this a couple years ago, he still had the cable for it too. Out of nowhere, he took the cable out. He set it up with the camera. "I'm excited, even though it's not ours"

"Just start it already" Seungcheol flopped down on the couch while Jihoon started playing it. He walked towards the couch, quickly making himself comfortable.

"This feels like a movie-" Jihoon began but he was quickly interrupted by a voice that was as smooth as honey.

_"Is this thing on?" It asked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Prologue! I already started the first chapter, so be ready! :)


	2. one

_November 26 | 2009 | 2:17 pm | █████████████ [100%]_

-

"Is this thing on?" there was shuffling, while on the screen all you could see was a nose and a mouth.

"Jeonghan, baby, I'm pretty sure its on by now." came a muffled voice, the figure moved from the screen and sat beside the person who spoke. The said person had long silky brown hair, soft features, mostly looked like an angel.

"Joshuji I was just checking that this thing is on so we won't be talking to later find out that its off-" he was interrupted by a peck. The other said person had feline like eyes, sharp jaw, and grapefruit pink hair parted 6:4.

"Just start already" he smirked, sighing Jeonghan replied with a fine.

"Hello..um..my name is Yoon Jeonghan im 18 years old!" Jeonghan chirped, "and this is-" he nudged Joshuas arm making him burst his bubble.

"Huh? Ah..and my name is Hong Jisoo or Joshua Hong, im 19 years old." he politely said as he smiled at the camera.

"Today is a special day! Today Joshuji asked me to be his boyfriend!" grinning happily Jeonghan continued "Joshuji wanted to be romantic so he said we should document our relationship from now on." he snickered

"In my opinion its a great idea.." he pouted a bit embarrassed.

"I also think its a great idea!" Jeonghan pecked the pout away

"Mhm, now then, shall we say our goodbyes to the camera?"

"NooOOOo!" he yelled out, "We only spent about;" he stood leaning his upper body towards the camera making the camera focus on his face. He skimmed threw the top of the screen where it showed the time, date, year, and battery. Sitting back down on the bed he whined "it's only been three minutes!"

"Fine then, five more minutes."

"Lets sing the song you made! What was it called again? _F-Falling fur yu?"_

"It's _Falling For U"_ he spoke naturally.

"Yes, that one! Can we sing it please!" Jeonghan started using his puppy eyes which he knew would win.

And it did, sighing in defeat Joshua complained "I let you win"

"Pffft nah, I won fair and square" 

Not wanting to bear it anymore he sat up walking out of the camera's view later to come back with a guitar. Plopping down on the bed he started positing his guitar ready to play. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm" he nodded

He took a deep breath and started playing. The first verse was sung by Joshua, his softness in his voice was ethereal it couldn't explain everything else he was feeling inside. Jeonghan's line came up but just from it was filled with honey. The two males stayed in sync, even if they continued like that for an hour they'll still stay is sync.

Joshua felt like he was in a world full of euphoria, he loves singing, but that couldn't compare to Jeonghan or how he sings. 

_"Im falling for you_

_Im falling for you_

_Im falling for you once again_

_Im falling for you_

_Falling for you"_

Staring right into each other's eyes was like a kid looking at candy, both couldn't look away. Disappointed that the song was finally ending, it was fine. They could sing it again and again, they'll never get bored. 

_"ppajyeonaogin neuroses"_

Alas the strumming of the guitar slowed until it came to a stop.

It was a bit quiet between the two males, it was like the silence told everything. It was a comforting silence that had to be broken some point.

"Well-" Right when Jeonghan started to talk blood started to slide down his nostril.

Joshua already alarmed grabbed a tissue from the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Giving it to Jeonghan, he pressed it against his nose having his head down.

Looking at the screen Joshua stood and bowed whispering a small 'sorry'. He walked towards the screen, a few seconds pass before the figure on the screen was replaced with a black one.

2:25 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I really suck at writing (and grammar) oop. I hope you liked it! It really was terrible, I think I kinda rushed it. Hope you have a great day
> 
> EDIT: I didn't like how the ending was so I changed it.


	3. Two

_December 11 | 2009 | 11:12 am | █████████████ [100%]_

-

"MAENYEON SHIBIWOL DALLYEOGEUL NEOMGIL TTAEMADA 

SHIJAKDWENEUN GEU AL SU EOMNEUN HEOJEONAMEUN 

MOREUN CHEOGEUL HAEBWADO MILLYEOOL TTAEMADA

ANIN CHEOKAEDO TAEYEONHAN CHEOKAEDO 

TAEYEONHAJI ANEUN GEOYA

HAJIMAN NIGA INNEUN

IBEON I GYEOUREUN DAREUJANA

ULLINEUN KAEROL NAL ULLIJIREUL ANA-" 

"I'm recording this by the way." Joshua snickered 

"wHaT, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPPEN, IM NOT EVEN READY, I LOOK LIKE A SPIDER! I JUST WOKE UP TO TWICE, NOoOOooO!" Jeonghan screeched, he stopped jumping on the bed and plopped down. His hair was almost all over the place and his face was bare of makeup. 

Hiding himself in the sheets he whined on how Joshua could have warned him first. Chuckling Joshua walked closer the camera trying to make up the figure, he started patting Jeonghan's legs "I woke you up with Twice for a reason, we still haven't put the tree and decorations up. Minghao and Jun would kill us, mostly Minghao."

Sitting up Jeonghan looked at Joshua the camera focusing on Jeonghan's face now, his face didn't really look any different then before. "Wait, so Minghao and Jun are coming over?"

"I guess, I couldn't really make out what Minghao was saying threw the call earlier. Only 'you guys better be ready'' he shrugged

"wHaT dO yOu mEaN 'EARLIER'?"

"about an hour ago"

"that means; tHeRe aBoUt tO bE hErE" Jeonghan launched himself off the bed running towards the bathroom connected with there bedroom, startling Joshua a bit. Sighing Joshua giggled to himself forgetting the camera was in his hand for a minute.

"When will he ever learn I love him for him being himself and not for his looks." Joshua then faced the camera towards himself and smiled "We'll be back." his face then disappeared and there came the black screen. -'You Were Beautiful' from Day6 was playing and I was sad :')-

_____________

_1:29 pm | █████████████ [100%]_

-

"Hey Shua, what's the camera for?" an unfamiliar voice asked the said person.

"Do I have to answer that. No." There was a bit of shuffling until the screen focused on an unfamiliar face. "But do please introduce yourself to the camera"

"Rude." The unfamiliar person scoffed "Hello I'm the one and only famous fashionista Xu Minghao." he flipped his imaginary hair.

Pointing the camera at the floor Joshua joked "well that's enough introductions" 

"Hoe"

"Slut"

"Bitch"

"Wench"

"yOu wOn tHiS tImE hHh"

"nah, I always win"

"but you didn't win against me yesterday" butted in Jeonghan

"yOu uSeD yOuR pUpPy eYeS, yOu kNoW iM wEaK fOr tHeM" Joshua whined. The camera was snatched from Joshua's grip and now another unfamiliar face appeared. "Hey!"

"woah, hellooooo, hewoooo. My name's Wen Junhui, I'm Minghao's boyfriend" Jun sing songed "wait, wait, lemme sing a song to bless the camera's..ears?" Facepalming Joshua was about to SNATCH the camera back until Jeonghan stopped him.

"Let him, it would be nice to have him sing for onc-"

"CONGRATULATIONS NEON CHAM DAEDANHAE

CONGRATULATIONS EOJJEOM GEUREOHGE"

Jeonghan snatched the camera away from Jun, "that's enough for today." In a distance you can hear Minghao and Joshua laughing there asses off.

Calming down Joshua finally spoke "We should show how the house looks now" 

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that-" Jeonghan started running with the camera in his hand out to the living room, he turned right and there proudly stood the tree decorated with shining green and red lights, along with different kind of color and shaped ornaments. 

Presents still weren't ready to be put under the tree, the windows were also decorated with lights this time blue was added into the mix of green and red. "This year it's going to be the best, for this year I have you, not as a friend but as a boyfriend." Joshua said walking into the living room. 

Jeonghan turned "That's cheesy."

"You like it when I get cheesy though" he started kissing Jeonghan.

The kiss didn't last long though for Minghao came in the room and started yelling "STOP BEING GAY"

"SAYS THE ONE WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND" Joshua yelled back after he detached his lips from Jeonghan's.

"YEAH, I EXIST YOU KNOW. YOU CAN BE GAY ALL YA WANT WITH ME." Jun joining in on the yelling.

Jeonghan giggled "Okay stop the yelling. Let's say goodbye to the camera now huh."

All four of the males positioned together looking at camera. In unison they all gave there Goodbyes. The screen turning black once again.


End file.
